etoilegalaxyfandomcom-20200215-history
Etoile Galaxy Wiki
center Welcome to ! The Etoile Galaxy archive that . Here you can find a vast treasure trove of lore for the group! The wiki is curated by Sujet Ramisk. since March 2017. Etoile Galaxy is a science fiction roleplay group within Second Life. We began over ten years ago as a Star Fox RP group, but eventually morphed into general scifi with Star Fox flavors. The current plot is twofold: After the war with Tyrannis, the parallel dimension known as the Nexus was destabilized and began leaking exotic energy into the universe proper, manifesting as nexite deposits within certain planets. Nexite's unique transmutational properties were zealously sought after by the galaxy's factions, and battles were frequently fought over mining sites. However, a Xal'Vau warlord named Vallos, vindictive from his recently thwarted plans to gain control of the vast United Planets Armada, used his people's ancient technology to seal the rift to the Nexus, rendering all nexite inert and thus worthless. Corporations across the galaxy are now in damage control as this magical and expensive resource is now gone. The United Planets Armada, already in a financial crisis, has collapsed thanks to its investors pulling out due to the economic downturn. The former member worlds of the UPA are consolidating their fleets to their respective star systems, and as a result, pirates and other unsavory factions have taken this opportunity to expand their influence across the interstellar tradeways. The second part features a return in focus to the Lylat system. Now that Lylat has been wrested from the control of an alternate universe version of Andross, life is returning to normal and trade is booming. The new General of Corneria, Jaxer, is bringing Corneria back to its traditional roots, championing its history and values. However, with this comes the rising threat posed by Cornerian purists, who believe Jaxer could be doing more to ensure that Corneria belongs to Cornerians... and only Cornerians. Furthermore, the increase of piracy in and around the Lylat system, thanks to the UPA's collapse, has prompted the Cornerian Military to be more accepting of outside help. Important links! * Visit Corneria and Glade 3, the main settings of Etoile! * Learn about the galaxy and its contents! * Dive into the rich history of the group! * See the list of planets! * Discover the many characters! More important links! * Browse Etoile's factions! * Spot the galaxy's species! * Peruse the galaxy's leaders! * Navigate the major military forces! * CONTENT CREATION! |bg_color=#004484}} January 1, 2020 :Happy New Year! The in-universe year is 3039! January 1, 2019 :A new year out of universe and in-universe! The in-universe year is 3038! March 25, 2017 :Welcome to the new wiki! The in-universe year is 3036! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse